


代价

by Deborah_Dasheen



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Biology, Gang Rape, Intersex, M/M, Might rewrite in English, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Pseudoscience, Vaginal Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 14:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deborah_Dasheen/pseuds/Deborah_Dasheen
Summary: 而恶人都将付出代价。
Relationships: Wall Street Three/Arthur Fleck
Comments: 18
Kudos: 32





	1. 正文

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anttna_T](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anttna_T/gifts).

> 请看警告标签。注意轮暴情节、间性描写、儿童性侵提及

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章正文完结，下一章是考据和细节设定，可以不看。

破旧的地铁在幽深的隧道中穿行，风声伴着电流的嘶鸣呼啸而过。

“But where are the clowns?”

阿瑟的双腿神经质地抽动着。他哭丧着脸，想要捂住嘴巴，克制自己癫狂的笑声，却因此咳嗽起来，一边上气不接下气地发出断续的笑声。

“Send in the clowns……”

金发碧眼、梳着背头的高大男人攀着扶手慢悠悠地转到阿瑟面前，不怀好意地唱着歌。

“Don't bother, they're here……”

“嘿，你他妈的在笑什么？”

男人的脸上还挂着轻蔑的笑意，眼中却满是嫌恶。他伸出手，颇具侮辱性地拍拍阿瑟的侧脸。

阿瑟笨拙地试图翻找医生给他准备的卡片，却被男人不耐烦地抓着领子提起来。

“我问你呢，你他妈的 在 笑 什 么？”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……抱歉……我……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……我有……”

阿瑟努力挣扎着试图说出连贯的语句，却只能吐出模糊的字眼。他还欲解释，却被身后的胖子一把拉到腿上，下流地用胯部顶弄几下。背头男见状大笑起来。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈……请你……放开…哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈…我！”他吃力地抓住扶手扭动身体，试图挣脱胖子箍在腰间的手臂，突然双膝一软，滑落回胖子身上。

不不不……怎么突然在这种时候……

他慌乱起来，意识到自己甜腻的气味已经开始弥漫，努力抠着胖子的手指想让他放开自己。

只穿着衬衣，袖子挽到手肘的沉默男人原本只是作壁上观，这时却吸吸鼻子，突然开口说道：“味道不太对。这人是Omega，在发情期。”

“哦？还是你鼻子灵。”背头男人挑挑眉，上前掐住阿瑟的下颌，把鼻子凑到后者颈侧深吸一口。

“操，这家伙闻起来可真带劲！”他闭着眼直起身，陶醉地说道。

胖子讨好地按住阿瑟，等背头男闻过之后才敢伸长脖子猛吸一口，顿时也露出猥琐的笑容：“天上掉馅饼啊，是吧？”

阿瑟被两个Alpha近距离接触，已经有些浑身冒汗，手脚发软，笑声也消停下来。

难怪今天跳舞的时候笨手笨脚，原来是发情期又提前了，他却没意识到……他苦涩地想着，渐渐停下挣扎的动作。今天刚被辞退，这个月的工资都拿不到了，下一份工作还遥遥无期，他已经没有余裕购买昂贵的抑制剂——即使是小药房里最劣质的口服小药片也足以抵上他数日的工资。

就当是重操旧业，只不过这次没有报酬。他垂下头，自暴自弃地这么想着。反正流过那么多次，也不会再怀孕了。被谁操不都是一样，总要解决掉发情期。兰道尔把他压在更衣室的铁皮柜上当着其他雇员的面操的时候，也未见得比这三个陌生人温和多少。

即使有了心理准备，被背头男一把扯下裤子的时候，他还是忍不住哆嗦了一下，惹得后者发出几声怪笑。

“哈？这怪胎还挺会玩，居然用胶布把洞贴起来了！”背头男伸出手一摸阿瑟的股间，不由大声嚷嚷起来。

……他忘了这回事了。

比起正常的Omega，他的阴唇有些发育过度，再加上早年的经历使它无法正常闭合，他走路时常常会因下体摩擦衣物而寸步难行。制作魔术道具时的一次突发奇想竟然带来不错的结果，从此他就习惯性地贴着胶布出门，白天工作时甚至感觉不到它的存在，自然不会想到这在捕猎者眼中有多色情。

“什么什么，怎么贴的，让我看下？”充当阿瑟的人肉坐垫的胖子努力探出头，试图看清楚怎么回事。

背头男抓着阿瑟的腿举起来，把他摆弄成婴儿般的姿势。私处被迫曝露在猎奇目光中令阿瑟感到有些羞耻，下意识地试图伸出手遮挡，却被胖子一把按在座椅上。

垂软的细小阴茎下方，是被几条防水胶布横向封住的阴唇。光裸无毛的下体呈现出不自然的湿润，黏液顺着阴唇闭合的缝隙从胶布下渗出来。背头男恶作剧般用力撕掉一条胶布，听到阿瑟嗓子里挤出来的一声惊叫，又双手并用撕掉了剩下几条。他伸出手指拨开肿胀的阴唇，看到湿漉漉的内里已经呈现出准备充分了的深红色泽。

阿瑟只觉得下体火辣辣地痛着，意识不到自己湿得滴水，直到背头男提起手指，他看到那丝粘连的液体，才意识到身体已经习惯性地准备好被使用。他闭上眼靠在胖子肩上小声喘气，内心不断安慰自己忍过去就好。

“啊！！”下体突然的刺痛使他睁开眼尖叫出声。背头男粗暴地塞进一根手指，指尖弯曲抠动，硕大的宝石戒指卡在阴道入口，表面的棱角刮弄细嫩的肉壁，令阿瑟大腿打颤，不住地发出呜咽。

才一根手指就不行了……他瞥到背头男鼓起的裆部，不禁有些迟来的恐惧。背头男又塞了两根手指进去抽插数下，便不耐烦地拉开裤链，把狰狞的性器整个塞进阿瑟窄小的穴道。

阿瑟几乎感觉有些哽住了，只得仰着头，无神地盯着地铁破旧的天花板，努力吸气放松。背头男见他没什么反应，便捏着阿瑟的腿根冲撞起来，顶得他的身体也随之向上耸动。

胖子也有些心痒难耐地松开一只手揉捏阿瑟的屁股，已经勃起的性器隔着西装裤顶弄他的后腰。

“喂喂，你们两个就管自己爽？兄弟要用用嘴，劳驾帮个忙呗。”穿着衬衣的男子慢悠悠地踱到三人所处的一侧座位，双手插兜居高临下地看着阿瑟失神的样子。

“操，你也太不挑了，那么多颜料都不嫌脏！”背头男兴奋地粗喘着，回头瞥了一眼衬衣男子，开口调笑。

衬衣男忍不住翻了个白眼，脸上露出点嫌恶的神色，拖长声音说道：“那你要我怎么办？你都把前面的洞堵上了，难道要我捅后面的洞？”

背头男闻言停下动作，撸了一把掉到额头上的金发，抓住阿瑟的上臂把他从胖子的大腿上拉下来推到地上，提着胯骨把他的下半身抬起来，粗暴地插进已经红肿的穴道，抬抬下巴示意衬衣男请便。胖子夸张地发出一声失望的长叹，拉下裤链开始对着眼前的景象手淫。

“可以…不用这个姿势吗？”久未开口的阿瑟趴伏在脏乱的地板上，用颤抖的声音祈求。他缩着肩膀，试图用手掌固定住上半身，却依然被背头男撞得前后滑动，凌乱的棕发散落在地板上，看上去颇为可怜。

_头上传来钝痛。下身被撕裂。男人粗鲁地大喊大叫着什么，他却听不清楚。空气中弥漫着血的味道。头发被拉扯，大腿和胯骨被掐住，勒出血痕的双手被生锈的暖气片灼伤。_

_年少时萦绕不去的噩梦卷土重来，梦里的高大男人似乎和背后的陌生人重合。_

_不要……好痛……妈妈，为什么不来救我……！_

他更深地蜷缩起上半身，颤抖着咬住指节，试图克制自己的情绪。

头上的一下重击将他拽出狂乱的幻觉。衬衣男不耐烦地掐着他的下巴，拽起他还算衣着完整的上半身，把性器强行塞进阿瑟的口中。Alpha的性器带着浓烈的性腺气味顶在喉口的软肉上，让他几欲作呕，只得努力放松肌肉，调整呼吸。

衬衣男拍拍他的脸低声调笑：“看不出来你还挺有经验的，以前吸过不少老二？”阿瑟无法作答，低垂着眼睛吸吮口中的性器。他眼神散乱地看着地板，似乎全然麻木。

胖子见二人都颇为享受的样子，内心也是邪火上涌，却不敢抢占位置，只能眼巴巴地看着。

一时间地铁内无人交谈，空旷的车厢里弥漫着Alpha与Omega杂糅的信息素，黏腻的水声和断断续续的低喘，在忽明忽暗的灯光下显得有些诡异。因为时间太晚，沿线的地铁站都已空荡无人，地铁停靠时三个Alpha也不曾费心遮掩暴行。

“哦操，这婊子的嘴可真是……”衬衣男长出一口气，抓着阿瑟后脑勺上的棕发将他按在自己胯部，保持着挺腰的姿势将精液尽数射入后者的喉咙，半晌才抽出来，任由阿瑟无力地滑落回地面，捂着嘴呛咳起来，精液滴落在地板上。

他无所谓地整理好衣物，掏出手帕擦拭手上的黏液，坐到对面不耐烦地催促背头男：“喂，你好了没，他妈没完没了了？”

背头男大笑着在阿瑟的屁股上扇了一巴掌，嘲笑道：“你他妈早泄还赖我？”说着便抓着阿瑟的肩膀把他翻转过来，从正面接着操他。阿瑟方才停止咳嗽，因为仰面又呛住了，捂住嘴呛咳几声。

“哈哈哈哈……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”他突然歇斯底里地狂笑起来，笑得胸部挺起，手指在地板上抓挠，大腿神经质地痉挛。

“操！这怪胎什么毛病！”背头男啐了一口，一拳打在他脸上，止住了诡异的笑声。阿瑟保持挨打的姿势一动不动，仿佛死了一般，后脑勺在地面上随着背头男的动作前后蹭动。

地铁似乎经过了不平整的路段，突然剧烈地颠簸起来。阿瑟感到腰侧被一个坚硬冰冷的物体硌住。

啊。

是那个东西。

令他失去工作的罪魁祸首。

但他突然很庆幸今天出门带上了它。

背头男被地铁的颠簸害得差点脚底打滑，气急败坏地骂了几句脏话，注意力分散了一瞬。

“砰！”

一声巨响在空旷的地铁车厢里回荡，鲜血喷溅在脏污的窗上。

衬衣男和胖子还未反应过来，阿瑟就着躺在地上的姿势一转头将衬衣男也当胸打死，令另一侧窗玻璃也染上鲜血。

背头男临死时射在了他的体内，还未完全变软的老二插在穴道里并未拔出。阿瑟一边分神庆幸了一下死人不能成结，一边手忙脚乱地将尚且温热的高大尸体推到一边，无视精液流出时失禁般的感觉，匆忙提上裤子，一手举着枪追杀胖子。

胖子眼看着两个狐朋狗友在眼前被一枪毙命，吓得立刻就软了，湿哒哒的精液把裤头搞得一团糟，他也顾不得，头也不回地奔向另一节车厢，却被阿瑟从后方开枪击中，然后拖着血迹逃到台阶前。本以为活命在望，却被肾上激素狂飙而发挥超常的阿瑟射空了整个弹匣。

枪响的回音止息了，地铁站又变得寂静无声，昏暗的远方铁轨仿佛噬人的巨嘴。

愤怒。紧张。恐惧。兴奋。

极端的情绪在阿瑟心中冲撞，令他浑身颤抖，嗓子像被黏住。

他深呼吸几下，好像才突然意识到情况，惊慌失措地奔上楼梯，逃离地铁站，一眼也不敢回头看下方的尸体。

冲过惨白的地铁站，湿漉漉的桥洞，街灯昏暗的小巷……他无暇顾及是否会被路人注意到，只想逃离刚才发生的事情。

直到他撞进狭小的房间，用剧烈颤抖着的手指笨拙地锁上门，狂乱的心跳才慢慢安定下来。

他在灰蒙蒙的镜前站定，缓慢地弯下腰肢，肌肉僵硬的脸上终于绽开一个非病理性的微笑。  
  


  
  


“虽然我并不认识他们本人，但是作为韦恩集团的一员……亲如一家……有着良好教养、举止得体的精英人士。”

“honey，别笑了，这可不好笑。”

佩妮细软的声音打断了阿瑟的思绪。他才意识到自己无意识地发出了冷笑，夹着烟的手指微微发颤，双腿神经质地抽动着。

“你听，韦恩先生在讲话呢，他多好心啊。”  


“……没错，只有最卑劣的懦夫才会躲在小丑的伪装后犯下如此暴行。……哥谭已经腐朽了！……我将会改变哥谭！”  


“呵呵……哈哈哈……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！”  


阿瑟仰头大笑起来，注视着老旧潮湿的天花板，对佩妮细声细气的抱怨充耳不闻。  


举止得体？怕是未必见得。精英人士？也许在光鲜亮丽的韦恩集团里的确是。  


但是当他们对无辜的弱者施暴时，这些都不重要了。  


他们……只是糟透了的恶人而已。

  
而恶人都将付出代价。

  


  
Isn’t it rich?

Isn’t it queer?

Losing my timing this late in my career.

But where are the clowns?

Send in the clowns.

Well, maybe……

Next year……

FIN


	2. 可行性考据和背景设定细节

出于强迫症，查了一些资料来确认情节发展的逻辑性。  
首先是时间问题：阿瑟的工作场所显然是时代广场，而住所位于布朗克斯的Jerome Avenue。从时代广场到住所最简单的通勤途径是D train，约50分钟。我觉得足够剧情发生了。  
纽约地铁真的会疯狂颠簸还会急转弯。被枪硌到的情节来自ant，因为我想不出这里怎么发展比较合理，她给了建议。  
男性死的时候会最后boki射精一次，网上看到的。  
ABO生理学/阴道是什么鬼：简单来说是性癖。我不喜欢屁股上长两套性器官的双性人设定，因为不合理，现实中不可能长成那样。但是间性人是广泛存在的，而且有很多研究。  
基本上来说5-ARD和AIS这两种内分泌/遗传紊乱会导致一个XY染色体的人具有形似阴唇的未完全发育的阴囊，介于阴蒂和阴茎之间的结构，有些人的睾丸不会下降到阴囊中而是藏在腹腔里，因为体温对精子活性的抑制，这种病人的精子通常质量很低。严重的AIS会造成完全女性化的外生殖器结构。听起来合情合理，说明男性Omega是有现实依据的（点头  
https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/25321150  
https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/30970592  
两篇综述。  
(其实我觉得拿现实存在的疾病来写黄文不太好，但是我很需要一些依据。如果有人感到被冒犯的话我道歉orz)  
为什么地铁杀人案对外报道依然是无差别袭击：D train全天候运行，频繁开关车门之后阿瑟的信息素散掉了，坐早班地铁的目击者发现的时候已经不能确认杀人者的性别，所以警方不能通过Omega+小丑装扮来缩小搜索范围。因为三人是韦恩企业的员工，韦恩的公关部门向NYPD施压，封锁了消息，将报案的目击证人也封口了，对外报道时没有提及尸体有性交痕迹。  
当然坐地铁的人那么多不可能全部封口，所以大致情况还是流传出去了。  
幼年阿瑟被佩妮的男友性侵是废弃剧本里的情节，阿瑟在以Joker的身份登上脱口秀舞台后向穆瑞亲口承认。我拿来用了。成片里没有提到性侵，只有模糊地描述阿瑟的身体上有很多淤青，并且受到了严重的脑部损伤。文中设定他以为那是反复出现的噩梦，实际上是真实的经历。只是佩妮后来搬家了，他再也没见过那个房间和让他最痛苦的暖气片。当然看到佩妮的档案之后他就知道这是发生过的事情了。

总之写完之后我的强迫症得到了极大满足：）虽然因为写到后来太饿了就草草收尾，希望不要太令人失望。

edit：资源流出之后我拉了下片子看了阿瑟翻看佩妮档案的那段，里面有一篇一闪而过的新闻报道里写了"questionable markings considered other than..."可以理解为成片里也保留了性侵设定，但是没有明确描写。另外当时他只有3岁。感谢制作团队为细节付出的努力，每篇新闻报道的措辞风格看上去都很像那么回事。  
另外一个和文章无关但是我想指出的细节：网上流传的资源没有翻译到这段，我看电影的时候注意到了，佩妮的收养申请书上明确写着"Full Name of Each of Your Children: Unknown (Child was abandoned)"。他是没有名字的弃婴，承载的一切（佩妮虚妄的幻想）都不属于他自己。


End file.
